


The Keeper

by RubberDuckie



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock Holmes RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Dangerous Benedict Cumberbatch, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mentions of Violence, Mild knife play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Famous, One Shot, Organized Crime, Original Female Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rubbish with summaries, Shameless Smut, Smut, alternative universe, hitman - Freeform, mafia, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: A professional hit-man signs a contract to eliminate a young woman, Kiera. But upon meeting his 'Mark' she makes an offer he can't refuse in exchange for her life. Little does Kiera know she's opened Pandora's box.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGoodwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/gifts).



[](https://postimages.org/)

“You are in deep trouble, my dear.” 

Shivers ran down her spine as a hauntingly melodic voice warned her of impending doom. Turning around she expected to find someone speaking into a cell phone - instead, it was a strange man staring at her with steely blue eyes. 

Both hands had tight leather gloves on despite the weather. His dark blue knee-length peacoat flowed effortlessly with every stride of his long legs. The black slacks and tightly fitting black shirt only added to the mystery. 

Taken back by the man she tried to comprehend what was happening. She felt like she was in a James Bond film. Turning back around she swallowed heavily and tried to hide her fear. Perhaps the man was speaking to someone else and not her? 

Sharply Kiera turned left, unbeknownst to her it lead her down an alleyway. The sound of dress shoes clicking behind her on the dirty, wet concrete was a stark reminder that the strange man was still following her. 

“This is a dead end.” The man chuckled, his accent making his words sound menacing. 

Whether he was right or not Kiera wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of stopping upon command. Forcing her little legs to pick up the pace she quickened her step. Long fingers gripped around her arm from behind, twirling her in such a manner that her back hit the bricked wall of the building. 

The wind was knocked out of her lungs forcing Kiera to gasp for breath. The man who held her placed his leg between hers - pinning her to the wall with his body. In one hand he gripped her jaw tightly and forced her to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiera could see something black and dull being lifted upwards.

The cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against her cheek had Kiera squealing in panic. As much as she tried she couldn't fight off the man. He was thin framed but deceptively strong. The man smirked like a Cheshire cat and began to toy with her. 

The barrel of his gun ran teasingly down her cheek and onto the side of her neck - forging a trail of fire along her skin. Shivering she whimpered and flinched away. The man paused a moment and raised the gun back up. 

“I've been paid a good amount of money to kill you,” he spoke in a tone just above a whisper. “I don't usually kill women.” 

Confused Kiera tried to wrack her panic-stricken mind for anyone that would want to harm her. As naive as it were Kiera didn't even think hitmen actually existed outside of movies. 

“Please,” she begged weakly. 

“Please what?” The man asked, suddenly more interested in the situation at hand. “Please kill you. Please let you go. What is it, girl?!” He snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously as the man pressed his gun into her ribcage. “Speak!” 

“Don't...don't kill me!” Kiera stumbled nervously, clenching her eyes closed tightly. Perhaps if she opened them in a few moments the man would be gone and this nightmare would be over? 

The man remained silent as he overlooked her. He appeared to be thinking about her generic answer to his intimidation. While waiting for his own answer he adjusted himself so more of his strong body was pressed up against her - leaving Kiera flattened against the cold wall. His gun remained at his side and out of view from passers-by. If someone were to look down here all they'd see is two people probably making out. 

“I've already accepted the money and signed my contract,” the man hissed. “But, I'm feeling charitable. I'll give you one chance to change my mind. Make it a good proposition or your pretty little head will be all over this brick overlay.” 

Once more the gun was rubbed against her cheek as he harassed her. The man seemed to get some sick perversion out of it. Kiera swore she saw demonic lust twinkle in his eyes when she risked a glance upwards. 

What the hell could she possibly offer him that he probably didn't ready have? This was like that age-old question - what do you get someone who has everything? Kiera didn't know the answer to that riddle then and she sure as fuck doesn't know it now. 

“Sex?” Kiera offered, ducking her head down submissively so she wouldn't witness the disgusted look upon his face. 

‘Great one, Kiera’ her subconscious mocked 'Offer to fuck the guy that's hired to kill you.’ 

Much to her surprise the man placed the gun down at his side and stepped back. With his free hand, he rubbed his chin and overlooked her from head to toes and back again. 

“I've been doing this for a while and no one's ever offered me a shag.” The man informed her. “That's rather bold of you to assume that quim between your legs is worth your life.” 

To make his point he pressed the barrel of his gun between her legs and rubbed her with it gently. Biting her lower lip Kiera closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he was attempting to arouse her through her pants. The solid metal piece ran perfectly between her trapped folds and over her clit. Despite her best efforts Kiera couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“My aren't we a surprise?” The man stated lustfully, his voice thick with emotion. “I suppose I do have a fool for a client after all. You have potential.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera wasn’t sure if Ben, or so he calls himself, was serious at first. The idea of him trying to lure her out of the narrow alleyway and out into the open was absurd from a logical standpoint. Even more concerning was the fact that Ben lived a few blocks away from the spot he trapped her in. It rose the concern that maybe he was just insane and not really a hitman after all. 

“If you were paid to kill me and you haven't, doesn't that void your contact?” Kiera asked him, carefully watching as Ben stripped off his gloves and coat. 

“I don't kill women - normally. Unless they're evil then I can justify it.” He informed her, disappearing into a bathroom. “It doesn't matter anyway,” Ben spoke, appearing shirtless in the doorway a few moments later, his slacks unbuttoned and slightly parted. “They're not in the position to retaliate, are they? If they try I'll just kill them.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kiera asked, wearily. 

“Because who'd believe you if you spoke to someone?” Ben cheekily growled, kneeling on the end of the bed - crawling towards her.

He had her there. It was hard for her to believe that a professional 'hitman’ wavered his contract in favour of seducing her. How in the world did she expect a police officer to believe her? They'd think it was simply a case of casual sex remorse. 

Her thighs opened on their own accord allowing Ben to weasel his way between them. Hovering over her body he smirked and brushed his nose against hers. 

“I thought you were supposed to be fucking for your life,” Ben moaned into her lips. “What kind of bad man would I be if I refused to kill you and I gave you a good fucking?” 

Kiera giggled nervously and raised her arms, locking them behind Ben's neck. Nervously she placed shaky lips on his jaw - the prickly stubble of his facial hair causing them to tingle. The faint taste of his cologne and the saltiness of his skin on her lips caused Keira to moan a little. 

Ben tilted his head a little and allowed Kiera's mouth to travel down the side of his jaw and to his strong shoulders. The further she moved the more bold she became. Hands ran along the plains of his bare back, gripping muscle and admiring smooth skin. 

Not willing to let her take over completely he growled lustfully, adjusting himself between her hips before raising up a little. Using both arms to support his weight he gazed down at her with a look of lust. Slowly he rotated his hips, rubbing his trapped erection against her crotch. 

Ben teased her a few more minutes before giving a quick peck on the lips. He rose up on his knees towering over her submissive frame on the mattress. Kiera watched as he slowly loosened his pants further until a pair of tight maroon briefs became visible. He inched a long finger at her summoning Kiera forward. 

Sucking on her bottom lip Kiera pulled herself up until she rested on her legs at an angle. Once her face was close to his groin Ben started to undressing and waited for Kiera to take over. Her hands were shaking as she raised them upwards to the front of his pants. 

Pausing a moment Kiera kept her hands slightly raised and tried to think if she was really going to do this. Ben had told her he didn't kill women so it wasn't as if he were going to shoot her out of retaliation - despite the 9mm resting on the bedside table, mocking her. 

“Well? Come on, he's not going to bite,” Ben cooed, pressing his hips out in anticipation.

Kiera nervously touched the front of his slacks, her palm settling over the trapped flesh inside. She saw how Ben's taut stomach muscles contracted with the touch before settling back down to show a solid surface covered in a dusting of dirty blonde hair. The treasure line leading from his belly button downwards was a bit thicker, more noticeable than the rest. 

Her continued hesitation was wearing thin on Ben's patients. He gave out a noticeable sound of annoyance before dramatically pushing down his pants and pulling himself out. The hardened sex organ throbbed and twitched in front of her - poker straight and looking right at her. 

“Well, go on!” Ben urged with annoyance. “It's not going to please itself. You offered me a deal - I accepted, now you hold up your end of the bargain.”

“But you weren't even going to kill me in the first place!” Kiera countered. 

“That doesn't mean I don't have other ways of making you disappear,” Ben grunted, reaching out and grabbing a handful of her hair. 

Kiera felt his fingers tightening in her loose locks as Ben pulled her head towards his aching manhood. He mouthed out 'open’ silently as her mouth came closer to his cock. She did as he instructed and opened her lips, accepting his manhood between them and in her soft, warm mouth. 

Her own arousal had increased with the somewhat familiar feeling of a cock in her mouth. Kiera grabbed the base and bobbed her head up and down his length. Her tongue licking at the solid skin and twirling around the head. Moaning, Kiera looked up at the man and groaned with seeing him in pure bliss. Those same fingers that held her hair now massaged her scalp in encouragement.

“Fuck,” Ben moaned, looking down at her. “That's it baby, good girl!” He praised, sending a wave of pleasure between her legs. 

Kiera kept her hand on his slickened cock, popping him out of her mouth rather dramatically and licked her lips. Pressing her mouth to his weeping head Kiera gave him a sensual kiss before holding his cock up and nibbling along his underside. 

“Oh, good girl!” Ben continued to praise, rubbing her cheek with his hand. “That's it, worship my cock!” 

“I'm doing good?” She asked, drowning in his praise. 

“Better than good!” He purred. 

Kiera opened her mouth and slipped him back between her lips. Closing them firmly she moaned and moved her head back and forth - savouring the feeling of his member on her tongue, throbbing and twitching. 

Ben tapped his fingers against her cheek and drew her attention away from the task at hand. Lustfully she looked up at him with his cock still perched between her lips. Ben moaned, his cheeks hollowing a bit as he stroked the side of her head and admired the sight before him.

“Come on love, let's get those knickers off you so I can see what a life-saving quim looks like,” he purred. “And we can remove this bra while we're at it. I can't be the only one nude.” 

Her unconventional lover backed away from her until he was standing next the to the bed. Without hesitation, he pulled off his briefs completely and waited for her to unclasp her bra. Fumbling with the lace material a bit she twisted herself a bit and waited for Ben to unhook it - he did. His hands travelled up her back, to her shoulders and down. Pushing the strap off her arms and making the bra itself fall off her completely. 

“Turn around and let me see your breasts,” he addressed politely. 

Kiera turned around as he asked but both of her hands covered her breasts. Ben frowned at her and reached out - wrapping his fingers around her wrists and delicately pulling them away. Slowly her breasts came into full view where they settled naturally on her chest. The cold air perked her nipples into stiff peaks. 

Groaning lustfully Ben tweaked her left nipple between his thumb and index finger while cupping the right with his other hand. Her lover liked what he saw because a solid hand fell on her chest and pushed her back. Falling onto the mattress Kiera's breasts giggled enticing him further. Ben licked his lips and lowered his head - encasing her nipple possessively between his lips. Eagerly he worshipped both her nipples with tongue and lips. 

“Gorgeous tits,” he praised crudely, trailing a hand down her front and right to her hidden quim. Ben had placed himself between her lips before attaching her breasts. He raised himself up a little to slip his hand into her panties. Fingers ghosted over her wet slit, slipping between her folds and dancing across her engorged clit. “You’re drenched! Oh, baby!” Ben purred. 

For good measure, Ben kissed each of her nipples. He removed his hand from between her legs and made sure that she watched as he sinfully sucked her juices off his fingers. Smirking seductively Ben inched down her body until he was partially off the bed and eye level with her crotch. From between the mattress, he pulled out a nasty looking hunting knife and raised it to her quim. 

Swallowing heavily Kiera tried to keep her anxiety in check as Ben ran the blunt side of the blade over her stomach and across her pussy. Teasing her he slipped the blunt edge between her folds and moved it up and down. The only barrier between Kiera and that knife were her panties. 

“That's it, you dirty little Mink!” Ben encouraged. “Let daddy tease that cunt!” 

There was an odd sort of arousal coursing through her as he continued to masturbate her with the knife. Curling her toes into the mattress Kiera moaned and closed her eyes. Ben turned the knife around and slipped it under the panel cushioning her womanhood. The sound of cotton material being cut rapidly alerted Kiera to Ben's method of removing her panties. 

Splitting her panties open completely he tossed the knife down to the ground. A loud clanging sound of metal meeting rustic wood flooring broke the silence, followed by Ben's heavy breathing. Kiera opened her eyes in time to see Ben grip the inside of her thighs tightly with his fingers. There would be bruises tomorrow. A bizarre mark left by the man telling everyone else to back off. 

“Your little cunny is fucking beautiful!” Ben growled, kissing her inner thighs with wide, wet lips. He didn't stop until he was met with her quim. “You're so wet and slick!” Ben told her. 

Kiera opened her legs wider for him and laid back down on the bed completely. As Ben buried his face between her legs he moved his hands up her sides and back down, gripped her hips and squeezing them. She could feel his hot breath and the vibrations from Ben's groaning as lips and tongue worshiped her pussy. This certainly wasn't the route Kiera thought he'd take but he had. 

“Oh fuck!” Kiera moaned deeply. Her fingers interlocked long locks as she made sure he didn't move away from her. “Oh, please!” 

“Yes?” Ben questioned, biting her mound lightly and growling possessively. “Have you ever had a criminal between your legs before? Eating your pussy?” 

“No!” She huffed, grabbing her breast and pulling her own nipple. 

“I want you to fuck me nice and hard!” Ben instructed, crawling back between her legs. Her lover knelt between her split thighs and roughly took hold of her hips. Without warning, Ben yanked her towards him and forced Kiera to place her legs around his own hips loosely. “I expect you to fuck every drop of cum out of my sack.” 

Upon his declaration Kiera found herself being hoisted up by her arms. He grabbed hold of her tightly around the upper arms and didn't let go until Kiera was resting in his lap. The slight sting of his finger marks remained on her arms reminding Kiera that he was, in fact, a very dangerous lover. 

Those same intense fingers gripped her plush bum cheeks - massaging and pulling at them. Raising up on her own Kiera felt the tip of his weeping head brush against her clit. Feeling as if it were her turn to tease Ben, Kiera pressed her hips forward and moved them back and forth - effectively rubbing her wet pussy against the length of his shaft. 

“Your playing with fire, my dear poppet,” Ben purred, into her mouth. His accent was thick and heavy with lust but still sinfully melodic. 

Feeling rather empowered, Kiera smirked into his mouth and kissed him passionately, slinking her hand between their bodies she grabbed his straining erection, squeezing him tightly and pressing the underside of her thumb against his cock head. 

Teeth bit into her lower lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Possessive hands took hold of her back, fingers fanned out and digging into flesh. Moaning in lust clouded pain Kiera raised her hips up further and sunk down fully on Ben's manhood. 

They both froze with the intimate contact, Ben gasping into the base of her throat while a shiver ran down her spine and disbursed throughout her body. Kiera could feel her tight walls moulding around his shaft while the sex organ throbbed. 

“Move,” was all he said in a dangerous voice. 

Ben's fingers stayed firmly in place on her back as she began to slowly lift herself and sink back down. Kiera tested the waters a little before she fell into a full rhythm of back and forth - flicking her hips sharply and rotating them in a semi-circle. 

Teeth scraped across her collarbones and along her neck. No longer able to help himself he took charge and seized her hips. Firmly in his hold, Ben helped her move up and down even harder. The sound of sex followed by panting and moans filled his bedroom. 

Blue eyes turned predatory as Ben thrust into her hard. He tossed her back onto the bed and grabbed her, yanking Kiera back towards him like a hungry bear grabbing a salmon. Flat on her stomach she waited for his next move. Not facing him brought along a new kind of fear. Kiera couldn't see what he was doing. 

A pillow was pushed under her stomach and Kiera found her bum raised up in the air ready for his mounting. Ben used his leg to widen her thighs and manually adjusted her so she was level with him. It didn't take the hitman long to thrust forward and sink himself into her heated depths. 

He granted her a few moments mercy before pounding into her hard and fast from behind. Crying into her pillow Kiera reached up and held the headboard for support. Anchored safely she thrust her hips back to match his movements. It seemed that with every move Ben made his cock brushed against her g-spot sending an unbelievable amount of pleasure she previously thought was a myth. 

“Oh! Fuck me!” Kiera cried out, cheeks flushed red and her mouth slightly a gap. 

“Yeah?” Ben questioned. “I thought you were supposed to be fucking me? Seems like I'm in control of this shag, aren't I?” 

To prove him wrong Kiera tightened her pussy muscles around his cock. Ben faltered and had to catch himself - a large hand resting on the small of her back while the other held her hip. She could hear him cry out in shock at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Rather enjoying the feeling herself Kiera tightened herself once more and held it. 

“Bloody hell!” He announced. “That's a neat little trick!” 

Curious fingers ghosted over her swollen folds, parting them to get a better view of their intimate connection. 

“My cock looks good inside you. Your nice and stretched out for daddy!” Ben informed her. 

“You feel good too!” Kiera moaned wantonly, wiggling her hips in the hopes of enticing him to continue. 

Her lover dropped down upon her. Strong forearms boxed her in as he dropped his impressive frame over her - dominating Kiera once more and forcing her to truly submit. Hot breath fanned out against the side of her neck as he easily kissed and sucked along her neck and upper jaw. 

“You keep it up and I might not want to give you up, poppet,” Ben hissed in her ear unexpectedly. 

“I might not want you too!” Kiera confessed in the heat of the moment. 

Her admission spurred Ben on even more. His movements were deep and quick. The sound of flesh mashing together as well as heavy breathing filled the room. Kiera could smell the sex and the raw emotion as well. 

Without missing a step Ben adjusted his hands so they rested near hers. Smoothly he transitioned into taking seize of her hands. Ben pinned her hands down to the mattress by using his own. They easily covered Kiera's smaller hands and made it so that she couldn't move her hands or her arms. Kiera was pinned down and trapped by this dangerous man - and she loved it. 

“I want you to cum around my cock - nice and hard!” Ben hissed in her ear. “I want you to give me a good enough reason to not sell you to the Romanians. You'd make them a lot of money in their brothels!” 

Despite that being a disgusting prospect a shiver of pleasure came over her and she found herself covered in goosebumps. Clamping herself around Ben firmly she held him there as the blood rushed to her head and Kiera felt light headed. Ben took this as a sign to push into her harder and sharper than before. He raised his hips up a bit and gave himself more room to work. 

A sweet release was building in her tummy. A spring that was about to unravel and expose violent fireworks that affected all her nerves. Grabbing hold of the dishevelled blankets under her hands she gripped them tightly and concentrated on holding herself tight for Ben. 

Her lover had one last trick up his sleeve before they came. Ben pulled himself back until he was kneeling on the mattress - taking Kiera with him by holding onto her wrists. Lightheaded and a bit disorientated Kiera leaned against Ben's front. Strong hands cupped her breasts and massaged the fat globes. Ben growled into the side of her neck and thrust forward, penetrating her once more for the final time. 

Ben draped an arm around across her front holding her in place as he fucked her from behind mercilessly. She could see their reflection in the glass windows and hadn't realized how arousing it was. Ben's bright blue eyes bore directly into hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder as an act of dominance. 

“You better come for me!” He wanted. “I want to feel you drip honey down my cock. I want a nice, big wet spot on the bed as a reminder of how good our fuck was!” 

“Oh god!” Kiera shuttered, her eyes closing as she swayed a bit. 

Ben slipped two fingers between her legs and found her clit. Just as furiously, he rubbed her in time to his thrusts. Kiera found herself swaying slightly as she became lost in pleasure. If Ben hadn't of been holding her she was positive that she's crumple to the mattress in a heap. 

That building of pressure-induced pleasure increased with every thrust of his cock and touch of his fingers. Kiera's eyes fell closed and she pressed her weight against his body. Clutching her pussy muscles around his cock once more she held him still as a powerful orgasm overtook her.

Kiera felt all her nerve endings being flooded at the same time. Fireworks went off behind tightly closed eyes and a hot throbbing happened between her legs. Her arousal dropped down Ben's cock and onto the mattress as he requested sending the man himself into sweet release. Ben trusted into her hard once more and kept himself buried deep inside her body - a protective hand fanned out onto her tummy to help keep her attached to him. 

She heard him cry out, hot air fanning against her neck as Ben deposited rope after rope of thick cum into her quim. Kiera could feel it splashing against her walls and cervix - flooding her with seed and making her feel even more full than before. 

When the body rush calmed a bit Ben showed a surprising amount of affection. Kiera tilted her head to the side and allowed him to nuzzle her neck with his nose and give sweet, tender kisses to her pulse point. Softly the hand which held her tummy rubbed the soft skin in an effort to get Kiera off the peak of post-orgasmic bliss. 

Ben didn't ask if she was alright but he helped to disentangle himself from her, laying Kiera back down on the bed. Confusion, as well as the after effects of her orgasm, was still present. Ben lingered above her for a while longer before finally sitting down at the end of the bed. He started off into space for a few moments, turning his body to face her. 

Once more he parted her pussy lips to get a good look inside. Just as he had done so, a thick glob of his creamy cum leaked out of her pussy and slid down onto the mattress to help that wet spot grow. He gave a proud smirk and got off the bed, casually strolling into the bathroom. 

Kiera was sleepy after coming down from the best orgasm of her life. In a surprise move, the feel of Ben cleaning her between the legs woke Kiera up a bit. He took careful pride in making sure she wasn't sore, injured or creating a sticky mess. 

“Did I do good?” Kiera asked through a sleepy yawn. 

“You did better than good,” Ben replied, reaching across her and grabbing his gun. The man was dressed back in his maroon briefs so he tucked the gun into the waistband at his hip. “You did a little too good,” Ben informed her, discarding the remnants of her panties and leaving Kiera fully bare. “Daddy isn't going to kill you. He's also not going to let you leave.” 

Her brain was too clouded with lust, adrenaline and the need to sleep. Ben covered her with the blankets and leaned in towards her. Soft lips kissed the spot between her eyes and above her nose. He lingered there for a few minutes before pulling away again. 

“Go to sleep,” Ben told her gently. “Your mine now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, my poppet.”


End file.
